Jertz oder nie -Ich muss es versuchen
by herz-aus-eis
Summary: Edward hatte Bella damals auf der Lichtung nicht geküsst. Er traute sich auch nicht es ihr zu sagen und sie kamen nicht zusammen. Jetzt sind sie beste Freunde, aber er liebt sie und der Jahresabschluss steht kurz vor der Tür. Ob Edward sich doch noch traut es ihr zu sagen erfahrt ihr hier. Alles aus Edwards Sicht. OS Vampires/Human B/E


**Hallo ihr ****Lieben****, **  
**Ich dachte ich versuch mich mal an einem OS, den ich in den letzten drei Tagen geschrieben und dann Gestern abgetippt habe. **  
**Viel Spaß ;) **

**Disclaimer: Alle Charakter, Orte, Besonderheiten und etc. sind Eigentum von der Autorin Stephanie Meyer. Ich bin in keinster Weiße mit irgendeiner Medien Konzession verbunden, oder verdiene mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Ich schreibe sie nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und nicht um Werbung für das Original zu machen. **

**Klappentext: Edward hatte Bella damals auf der Lichtung nicht geküsst. Er traute sich auch nicht es ihr zu sagen und sie kamen nicht zusammen. Jetzt sind sie beste Freunde, aber er liebt sie und der Jahresabschluss steht kurz vor der Tür. Ob Edward sich doch noch traut es ihr zu sagen erfahrt ihr hier. _Alles aus Edwards Sicht. OS Vampires/Human B/E**

**One-Short**

**Edwards Point of view**

Wieder war ich auf der Jagt, um meinen Durst besser im Zaun halten zu können. Es war ein Wochenende, ich konnte eh nicht bei ihr sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch Besseres zu tun und wollte ihre Zeit nicht an einen wie mich verschwenden. Sie hatte einmal gesagt ich wäre ihr bester Freund. Das war wie ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Aber was hatte ich, denn auch anderes erwarten sollen? Ich meine, ich hatte sie in der Zeit die wir uns kannten nicht einmal umarmt, weil ich Angst hatte ihr weh zu tun. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie das nicht einmal wollen. Welcher Mensch würde sich schon freiwillig von einem kalten Vampir umarmen lassen? Ich liebte sie und genoss alle Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbringen konnte, aber es war sehr unangenehm zu wissen, dass sie meine Gefühle wahrscheinlich nicht erwiderte. Wie sollte sie auch? Ich war ein Monster. Jemand wie sie war schlau genug um sich nicht in ein Monster zu verlieben. Es war einfach nur dumm von mir, mehr als eine Freundschaft zu wollen.

Ich hatte Emmett und Jasper dabei, normalerweise ging ich alleine jagen, aber die Beiden waren wieder einmal überfällig, sozusagen. Außerdem glaubte ich, dass Jasper mit mir reden wollte. Nach dem wir genügend getrunken hatte setzten wir uns an einen kleinen Bach. Jasper wandte sich zu mir. „Edward, wie geht es dir? Wie läuft es so mit dem Mädchen?" fragte er mich. Oh man, musste Jasper immer so …empfindsam sein? Er und die ganze Familie kannten sie nur vom Sehen her. Sie hielten mich immer noch für verrückt, dass ich mich in einen Menschen verliebt hatte …aber sie hatten sich damit abgefunden. Zumindest ein Bisschen. „Es geht schon" sagte ich abweisend. Er zog die Stirn kraus. _°Du solltest mit jemanden darüber reden° _dachte er und hoffte mich somit überreden zu können auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Du liebst sie sehr" stellte er fest. _°Blitzmerker°_. Statt einen sarkastischen Kommentar auf seine früh zündende Feststellung auszusprechen, nickte ich einfach nur. „Hast du es ihr gesagt?" fragte er weiter. War er verrückt? Das würde alles zerstören. Ich schüttelte vermehrt den Kopf und erklärte ihn gedanklich für durch geknallt. Alice färbte langsam auf ihn ab. „Nein" sagte ich leise. Emmett lachte brüllend. „Oh wie süß. Da traut sich einer es nicht es zu sagen aus Angst verletzt zu werden." Was mischte der sich, denn jetzt da ein?! Er hatte keine Ahnung über was er da sprach …aber er lag verdammt richtig. „Jasper, lass es gut sein, sie sieht mich als Freund, mehr nicht …und darüber kann ich schon froh sein." sagte ich müde. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, es würde eh nichts nutzen. Jazz sah mich missbilligend an. „Du willst es nicht versuchen, weil du Angst hast, die Beziehung zu ihr ganz kaputt zu machen." Bei ihm fühlte ich mich jedes Mal wie beim Therapeuten, bei Emmett wie in einem Kindergarten, oder einer Irrenanstalt, aber ich schweifte vom Thema ab. „Also bleibst du lieber, um einen sicheren Platz zu haben ihr Freund. Das ist armselig. Ich weiß du bist dir nicht Mal sicher, ob sie nicht doch etwas für dich empfindet. Du bist einfach nur zu _feige _um was zu riskieren" Das was er aussprach war keine Beleidigung. Es war sein Ernst. Und er hatte recht. Emmett lachte wieder blöd, er zielte auf einen Kampf ab. Dazu hatte ich momentan echt nicht die Nerven. „Halt du die Klappe und misch dich nicht andauernd ein." knurrte ich ihn an. Jetzt schmollte er wieder. Er war wie ein Kind. „Jasper das ist meine Sache und ich werde das alleine regeln." gab ich ihm zu verstehen. Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ja, regle du das auf deine Art, das kannst du ja so gut …mal sehen was dabei raus kommt." murmelte er leise und sah zu Boden. Ich tat so, als hatte ich ihn nicht gehört.

oOo

Am nächsten Montag fuhr ich zu meiner …besten Freundin um sie zur Schule abzuholen. Ich tat dies fast jeden Morgen. Sie störte es anscheinend nicht und ich konnte dadurch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Nach einer Weile kam sie aus dem Haus und lief beinahe schon routinemäßig in die Richtung meines Autos. Sie war einfach so perfekt und wunderschön, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah glaubte zu träumte. Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen mit so einem …Engel befreundet zu sein. Als sie ihre Beifahrertür auf machte lächelte sie und setzte sich. „Guten Morgen" sagte sie. „Guten Morgen, findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass du einem Vampir so sehr vertraust, dass du dich einfach ohne zu zögern jedem Morgen in sein Auto setzt?" fragte ich, als ich dem Wagen startete. Sie lachte kurz leise. „Weißt du, ich vertraue dir zumindest so sehr, um zu wissen, dass du mich nicht in irgendeinen Busch schleppst um mich auszusaugen." lachte sie. Ich sah sie böse an. Wie konnte sie darüber nur Witze machen? Sie wusste doch wie schwer es immer noch für mich war. Ich beschloss es mit Humor zu nähmen. „Du beleidigst mich. Hätte ich solche Absichten, würde ich es besser anstellen." scherzte ich. Sie sah mir überrascht in die Augen, als wäre sie geschockt, dass ich auf ihren Witz einging. Sie nahm mich immer noch nicht ernst. „Oh, und wie würdest du das machen?" fragte sie immer noch lachend. Ich starrte sie blöd an. „Mensch Bella, wieso kannst du das nicht ernst nähmen. Über so was macht man keine Scherze." versuchte ich sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Weil ich dir einfach nicht zu traue, das du mir etwas tust." Ich war verwirrt. „Wie kommst du, denn darauf?" fragte ich. „Ganz einfach ...du magst mich. Wieso sonst würdest du ich mit mir abgeben?" Hatte ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ich gab mich mit ihr ab? Sollte das, ein Witz sein? „Gut erkannt." gab ich zu und hoffte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sehr ich sie mochte. „Trotzdem ist es leichtsinnig von dir, mir zu trauen" brachte ich es auf den Punkt.

Als wir an der Schule ankamen begleitete ich sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Die Menschen waren in Aller Aufregung, der Jahresabschlussball war in zwei Wochen und jeder suchte nach einem Begleiter. Mich persönlich hätte das nicht weiter interessiert, wäre da nicht Bella. Ich hatte Angst sie wollte mit irgendjemanden dort hingehen. Aber was hätte ich dagegen tun sollen? Ich hatte keinerlei Ansprüche auf sie. Sicher würde sie dieses Mal nicht absagen, wenn einer sie fragen würde. Ich hatte es im Gefühl, dass bald was passieren würde, das mein Glück mit ihr zerstören würde. Vielleicht sollte ich sie fragen, aber was wenn sie ‚nein' sagen würde? Was wenn sie misstrauisch werden würde? Die Gedanken des Newton Jungen, holten mich aus meinen eigenen. Er saß in seinem Klassenzimmer und wartete auf Bella. _°Oh, hoffentlich kommt sie bald …sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ich sie frage, der komische Cullen mit dem sie immer rumhängt spielt ja bloß mit ihr, ich glaube das hat sie jetzt auch gemerkt…°_ Dieses Kind hatte von Nichts eine Ahnung. Er dachte immer noch Bella würde was von ihm wollen. Lächerlich. Dennoch machte er mich wütend, weil ich trotzdem nicht wusste wie Bella jetzt auf diese Frage reagieren würde. Als ich mich bei ihrer Tür von ihr verabschiedete sagte ich unentschlossen was ich sie fragen wollte. „Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause wie immer, ich mochte dich nachher noch etwas fragen" Sie wirkte erstaunt. „Was denn?" „Bis später" sagte ich ausweichend und ging, dann zu meinem eigenen Unterricht. Ich machte mir Gedanken darüber, ob ich sie fragen sollte mit mir zu diesem Ball zugehen, wenn sie Mike nicht zusagte, oder sie zu meiner Familie einzuladen. Ich wollte ihnen sie schon lange vorstellen. Aber sie würde doch nicht freiwillig in ein Haus voller Monster gehen, oder noch abwegiger mit mir zu diesem Ball. Ich musste abwarten wie sie sich entschied. Ich zwang mich nicht das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Mike anzuhören, das ging mich nichts an und ich hätte es wohl kaum geschafft still sitzen zu bleiben, wenn sie ihm zugesagt hätte. Der Unterricht bis zur Mittagspause war eine Qual für mich. Als es endlich klingelte sprang ich auf, setzte mich auf meinem Platz in der Pausenhalle und wartete darauf, dass Bella kam.

Sie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, aber sie war nicht alleine. Mike lief ihr hinterher, wie ein Hündchen. Ich hörte ihr Gespräch mit an. „Weißt du wir könnten nach dem Ball noch ins Kino gehen, es laufen gerade gute Filme, finde ich." sagte er. Oh nein, sie hatte ihm zugesagt. „Ich überlege es mir, versprochen." sagte sie abweisend und wollte in meine Richtung gehen, aber Mike hielt sie auf. „Bella, möchtest du nicht mit bei uns am Tisch sitzen?" fragte er missbilligend. Ich wollte ihn töten. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Nein, ich geh zu Edward" sagte sie bestimmend. „Ah" sagte er und verzog sich, aber seine Gedanken schreien ‚warum'. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte sich ihr Mittagessen, dann kam sie zu mir und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. „Was, ist los?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie sah mich an und meinte: „Mike hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zu dem Ball gehe." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang mich zu einer neutralen Mine. „Was hat du geantwortet?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen bevor sie antwortete. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich es erst mit Charlie besprachen müsste, aber jetzt meint er anscheinend ich würde mit ihm dort hin gehen." sagte sie widerwillig. Ich wurde hellhörig. „Willst du mit ihm ausgehen?" fragte ich ohne Umschweife. Sie lachte so als hätte ich einen guten Witz erzählt. „Ganz sicher nicht, ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, ich bin doch schon letztes Mal nicht mit ihm dort hin." Mir fiel ein Stein vom toten Herzen. „Du kannst ihn wirklich nicht leiden" stellte ich fest. „Doch als Freund ...aber auch nur ein bisschen" erwiderte sie schnell. „Ah ach so, als Freund …" murmelte ich und sah auf den Tisch vor mir. Wie ich dieses Wort mittlerweile hasste. Sie verstand mein Verhalten nicht. „Was hast du, denn jetzt?" fragte sie mich einfühlsam. Ich blickte auf und sah in ihre tiefen braunen Augen. Ich liebe dich, wollte ich sagen. „Nichts" schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wir schwiegen während sie aß.

„Was wolltest du mich eigentlich fragen?" fragte sie plötzlich. Ich traute mich nicht ihr die Frage zustellen, welche ich stellen wollte. „Ahm, ich wollte dich fragen …ob du mal mit zu mir kommen möchtest?" fragte ich hoffend. _°Um was zu tun?!°_ schrien Emmetts Gedanken mir entgegnen. Er lachte laut brüllend am Tisch meiner Geschwister, dabei verschluckte er sich aus Versehen an seinem Brot, welches er gerade versucht hatte runter zu würgen. Er zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hustete laut und schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Brust. Rosalie, Jasper und Alice sahen sich nur blöd gegenseitig an. „Tut mir Leid …tut mir Leid …" murmelte er immer wieder während er zur Tür raus lief. Die Menschen beachteten ihn nicht weiter und Bella drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Was hat er denn?" Sie schien verwirrt. So genau wusste ich das auch nicht. „Ähhh …ich glaube er hat sich verschluckt" sagte ich zerstreut. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beantwortest du meine Frage?" drängte ich. „Zu dir nach Hause?" „Ja, meine Mutter, Esme würde dich gerne ein Mal kennen lernen." Sie überlegte kurz. „Okay, und wann?" fragte sie und lächelte. Ich strahlte sie an. „Ähm …wie wäre es mit Morgen nach der Schule?" fragte ich und zwang mich nicht zu grinsen wie ein Irrer. „Okay" grinste sie. Sie freute sich sichtlich. Wir sprachen noch über meine Familie, weil sie mich fragte, ob es okay für sie wäre.

Nach der Schule fuhr ich Bella wieder nach Hause. „Sagst du Charlie dieses Mal Bescheid, dass du etwas mit mir unternimmst?" fragte ich als ich das Auto vor ihrer Tür anhielt. Sie überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ich kam mir wieder vor wie ein Kind das nicht das bekam was es wollte. „Natürlich nicht" grinste sie und wollte schon aussteigen, als ich sie zurück hielt. „Bella?" fragte ich. Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir. Ich versuchte mich zurück zu halten, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte strich ich einmal mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Das hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ich hatte es vermisst. Ihre Haut färbte sich unter meiner Berührung rot. „Du bist so leichtsinnig, Bella." hauchte ich und versuchte sie wieder einmal vor mir zu warnen. Sie sah mir einen Moment lang in die Augen. Wie gerne ich sie jetzt einfach geküsst hätte. Aber mein gesunder Verstand sprach dagegen. Nach einer Weile lehnte sie sich zurück und ich glaubte einen leichten Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen zu können. Was hatte sie denn? „Bis Morgen, holst du mich wieder ab?" fragte sie als sie ausgestiegen war. Ich war verwirrt wegen ihrem Verhalten, deswegen nickte ich erst nur. Als sie weg gehen wollte sagte ich noch schnell: „Ich nimm dich, dann gleich nach der Schule mit zu mir." Sie lächelte leicht und nickte, dann ging sie ins Haus.

oOo

Als ich zu Hause durch die Haustür gehen wollte kam mir Alice schon entgegen gesprungen. „Oh endlich lerne ich sie richtig kennen, Edward Danke, danke, danke!" quietschte sie und sprang auf und ab. „Schon gut …ähm es wird doch nichts passieren oder?" fragte ich. Sie schüttete schnell den Kopf. „Nein es geht alles gut. Du solltest es aber noch Carlisle und Esme sagen, die Anderen wissen es ja schon" sagte sie. Ich nickte und ging in Carlisles Büro. Esme kam dazu, sie hatte Alice gehört. „Alice sagte du wolltest uns etwas sagen?" fragte Esme und stellte sich zu Carlisle. „Ähm ja, …ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich Bella Morgen nach der Schule mit nach Hause bringen werde …zu Besuch." sagte ich und kam mir schon wieder vor wie ein Teenager. Esme lächelte sofort. Carlisle fragte zweifelnd „Möchte sie, denn überhaupt? Ich kann mir das schwer vorstellen." _°Er zwingt sie doch nicht …?°_ dachte er. Ich schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe sie normal gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt. Sie hat sich sogar ein bisschen gefreut." sagte ich schnell. _°Natürlich nicht, was denke ich da…° _Das was er aussprach war aber: „Okay, von mir aus gerne …Ist sie deine Freundin?" Er hätte mir auch einfach eine verpassen können. Da wäre das Gleiche bei raus gekommen. „Nein, ist sie nicht" sagte ich leise. „Oh" Stille. Esme fragte auf einmal: „Edward? Darf ich für sie kochen?" Ich lächelte. „Gerne" Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und wartete bis die Zeit umging.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule fuhr ich Bella zu uns. Rosalie war in der Garage, sie würde ihr nicht Hallo sagen, das war mir klar und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo Emmett war. Die anderen waren alle im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf uns. „Bist du sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist?" fragte Bella schüchtern, als ich die Tür öffnete. „Ja, sie freuen sich dich kennenzulernen." sagte ich beruhigend. Nach dem alle außer Emmett und Rosalie Bella begrüßt hatten gingen wir nach oben zu meinem Zimmer. Auf der Treppe fragte Bella mich plötzlich etwas. „Edward? Sie denken doch nicht, dass wir zusammen wären, oder?" Sie wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Oh Gott, diese Idioten, war das so offensichtlich gewesen? Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte. „Ähm …eigentlich nicht." sagte ich zögerlich. Es war mir unangenehm mit ihr drüber zu reden. Es war zu nahe am eigentlichen Thema dran. „Oh, gut." sagte sie und wirkte sichtlich _erleichtert._ Sie brachte meine Stimmung damit zu einem neuen Tiefpunkt. Ich musste sie fragen. „Würdest du das so schlimm finden?" fragte ich und klang in meinen Ohren sehr schüchtern. Sie wurde noch ein bisschen röter, als sie ohnehin schon war und schaute verlegen weg. „Nein, das meine ich so nicht …es war nur" beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Was?" unterbrach ich sie. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wäre sie verwundert, dass mich dieses Thema so interessierte. „Ähm …es wäre nur so …lächerlich?" es klang eher wie eine Frage, als eine Erklärung. „Wie lächerlich?" fragte ich ungeduldig nach. Sie wurde nervös und schüttelte den Kopf als wollte sie wirklich unter keinen Umständen antworten. „Was ist los?" fragte ich dieses mal etwas vorsichtiger. °Edward, dräng das Mädchen doch nicht so, sie will dir nicht antworten, es ist ihr peinlich.° dachte Jasper. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, was ich hier machte. Aber Jasper hatte recht, sie wollte mir nicht antworten und ich sollte das respektieren auch, wenn ich es unbedingt wissen wollte. „Es tut mir Leid" murmelte ich schnell und schaute zu Boden. „Sagst du mir später was du meinst?" fragte ich nach einem Moment. Sie nickte und lächelte dankbar. „Komm" sagte ich und öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zimmer. Bella ging ohne zu zögern hinein. Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa und unterhielten uns eine Weile.

Auf einmal kam Emmett zu Tür rein. „Hast du schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?" fragte ich genervt, ich wollte mit Bella alleine sein und nicht Emmett unterhalten, weil ihm langweilig war. „Wieso soll ich bei dir anklopfen?" frage er und grinste. Ich seufzte. „Bella, das ist Emmett, mein Bruder, Emmett das ist Bella" stellte ich die Beiden vor. „Hallo, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen" sagte Emmett und grinste Bella an. „Freut mich auch." sagte Bella. „Wo warst du vorhin?" fragte ich, leichtsinnig wie sich heraus stellte. „Das ist nicht jugendfrei, Kleiner" Ich knurrte. „Okay, okay ich weiß ich hab versprochen dich nicht zu blamieren …aber das kann ich mir trotzdem nicht verkneifen." Ich befürchtete schlimmes. „Bella? Weißt du, du bist das erste Mädchen das Edward mit nach Hause bringt." Es war wahr was er sagte. Und es war extrem peinlich. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sah ihn an, dann mich. Ich lächelte entschuldigend. „Was willst du?" fragte ich meinen nervigen Bruder. „Esme sagte ich soll Bella zum Essen runter holen, es ist endlich fertig." Okay, das war ein guter Grund um zu stören. „Okay, Bella hast du hunger, Esme hat für dich gekocht …ähm wir können, aber nicht garantieren, dass man es auch essen kann." informierte ich sie. Sie nickte zögerlich." Das ist sehr nett, ich wollte aber keine Umstände machen." „Tust du nicht, sie wollte für dich kochen." sagte ich viel zu schnell. Emmett fing an zu lachen. „Alter, du bist echt peinlich!" Er sah Bella an und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Kein Wunder, dass du nichts von ihm willst!" Das nächste was passierte war, dass er zur lachend zur Tür raus ging. °Sorry, ist mir so raus gerutscht° dachte er entschuldigend. „Edward? Was …?" fragte Bella. Ich war aber im Moment nicht fähig zu antworten. „Komm, das Essen" sagte ich dümmlich. Ich stand auf und zog sie mit zur Tür. „Warte, was meinte er damit?" fragte sie weiter. Ich seufzte und blieb stehen. Irgendwas würde ich mir schon einfallen lassen. „Ich erkläre dir das später …wenn niemand zuhört." sagte ich, sie wusste was ich damit meinte. Sie sah mich erst verwirrt an, dann nickte sie zögerlich. „Wenn du meinst." Wir gingen zu Esme runter in die Küche. Wieder sah ich ihr beim Essen zu, es war sehr interessant für mich …es war irgendwie menschlich, mit jemanden zusammen zu sitzen der isst, es war irgendwie normal. Wieder wünschte ich mir einfach ein Mensch sein zu können. Es wäre alles so viel leichter.

oOo

Später fuhr ich sie wieder nach Hause, ich hielt sie aber davon ab auszusteigen. Es regnete eh in Strömen. Ich wollte noch etwas von ihr wissen. Es hätte mir sonst keine Ruhe gelassen, wenn ich sie gehen gelassen hätte. „Bella, warte! …Was meintest du vorhin mit lächerlich?" fragte ich. Sie sank wieder zurück auf ihren Sitz und ließ den Autogriff los. Sie runzelte die Stirn, ihre Augen glitzerten wütend. „Was interessiert dich das so? Und was um alles in der Welt meinte dein Bruder mit ich zitiere: Kein Wunder dass du nichts von ihm willst? Edward was soll das? Deine ganze Familie verhielt sich so als …als wärst du in mich verliebt. Das meinte ich mit lächerlich. Guck mich doch mal an. Also was soll der Mist, hast du mich von Anfang an verarscht? Du hattest doch bestimmt schon hunderte Mädchen! Hab ich recht?" Ihre Stimme war leicht zitternd und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie dachte ich … Was dachte sie von mir …ich hätte sie verarscht? Ich glaubte ich spinne. Ich schweig, ich wusste nicht was ich ihr antworten sollte. Sie machte mich sprachlos. „Oh, jetzt willst du mir nicht mal mehr antworten. Also habe ich recht?" Als ich immer noch nicht antwortete drehte sie sich weg von mir und wollte wieder die Tür öffnen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht gehen. Ohne, dass ich überlegte griff ich nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie schon wieder auf zu gehen. „Bella, geh nicht, ich glaube da gibt es ein Missverständnis." beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Ach und was für ein?" fragte sie …zickig. Ihre Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Ich streckte die andere Hand aus, um sie ihr sachte weg zu wischen. Sie kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zusammen und drehte sich weg von mir.

„Bella, hör mir zu, ich habe dich nicht …verarscht. Ich …ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin falls dich das überhaupt interessiert, ich …habe noch nie jemanden so nahe an mich heran gelassen wie dich. Keiner hat mir jemals so viel bedeutet, wie du!" Es kostete mich Überwindung das auszusprechen und ich wurde noch mutiger. „Und was wäre so schlimm, wenn ich mich in dich verliebt hätte? Es würde ja eh nichts ändern, oder? Du siehst mich doch sowieso nur als Freund!" Ich hatte alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Das war´s jetzt wahrscheinlich. „Was meist du damit? Das klingt fast so als …?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Sag es." Sie holte zitternd Luft. „Edward, warum tust du das jetzt auf ein Mal? Warum spielst du so mit mir?" Wie ich spielte mit ihr? Ich war doch hier der Idiot der sich in sie verliebt hatte. „Was meinst du damit? Ich bin doch hier der Dumme der sich …" Ich hörte auf zu reden, ich wusste nicht was ich noch sagen sollte, ich wusste nicht mal was hier los war. Ich zog meine Hände weg, lehnte mich zurück, starrte auf das Lenkrad. Der Regen prasselte auf das Auto herab. Warum fühlte sie sich von mir benutzt. Wenn müsste es anderes herum sein. Wenn sie das dachte, müsste sie doch …in mich verliebt sein, oder? „Edward? Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du in mich verliebt bist" hauchte sie fassungslos. Wie das klang… Ich blickte auf und sah ihr direkt in die glitzerten Augen. Es war ein anderes glitzern. Irgendwie hoffnungsvoll? Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen auch, wenn es alles zerstöre würde. Ein Versuch war es wert! „Was, wenn doch …?" fragte ich leise, so dass sie mich gerade noch so verstehen konnte. Sie wirkte völlig fassungslos. „Nein das meinst du nicht ernst. Das kann nicht sein!" Jetzt weinte sie wieder.

Langsam reichte mir dieses dämliche 'was wenn Geschwätz'. Ich konnte es genauso gut sagen. Es war jetzt sowieso vorbei. „Bella, ich liebe dich." sagte ich sehr eindringlich. Es war schön diese Worte endlich auszusprechen. Auch wenn sie mein Untergang wären. Sie wirkte ziemlich geschockt und ihr fiel der Kiefer runter. Sie starrte mich einfach nur einen Moment lang an. Als wartete sie dass ich weiter sprach, oder so als dass jemand aufspringen würde und rief es sei ein Witz. In Gedanken überlegte ich mir schon was ich machen würde, wenn sie mir gleich sagte, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollte, oder noch schlimmer, nicht so für mich empfand. Ich würde weg ziehen müssen, irgendwo alleine hin gehen, einsam sein. Was hätte ich, auch anderes erwarten sollen. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich freiwillig auf einen Vampir einlassen. Schon gar nicht sie, sie war zu gut für einen lebenden Stein. Ich wollte schon aus meinem Auto flüchten, um die verhängnisvollen Worten nicht hören zu müssen, als sie plötzlich „Du meinst es ernst" verwundert hauchte. Sie wirkte irgendwie so …glücklich und erleichtert. Jetzt war ich schon wieder verwirrt. „Ähm …JA. Dachtest du, ich scherze bei so was?" fragte ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu dümmlich und langsam. Ich wusste mir, aber in dem Moment nicht zu helfen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht was hier los war. Irgendwas war hier komisch. Sie verschwieg mir etwas. Sie schüttelte lächelnd, den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Macht dich das glücklich?" fragte ich jetzt vollkommen verwirrt. Ich fühlte mich hier wie ein vorgeführter Trottel. „Ja" hauchte sie grinsend und nickte vermehrt. Wenn ich träumen könnte würde ich versuchen mir einzureden das hier wäre ein dummer Traum. „Warum?" fragte ich weiter. Sie lachte kurz auf. „Weil ich dich auch liebe." Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Das konnte nicht sein! Ich kam nicht mehr mit. Spielte sie jetzt mit mir, oder wie? Ich sah ihr genau in die Augen, versuchte darin irgendwas zu finden, was mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigte, dass das hier alles bloß ein gemeiner Scherz war, den mir das Universum spielte, um mich für meine Sünden bezahlen zulassen. Aber ich fand nichts was mich daran zweifeln ließ, dass sie es ernst meinte. Es war ihr Ernst, sie liebte mich. Sie liebte _mich_.

Ohne auch nur darüber nach zu denken, was ich machte, ob ich sie verletzen könnte, ob es nicht doch nur ein grausamer Scherz war lehnte ich mich zu ihr herüber und drückte meine Lippen auf ihre. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ich wusste nicht einmal was ich hier machte, so war ich überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen und dieser gestanden, von ihr erwiderten Liebe. Sie war zuerst erschrocken, dann erwiderte sie den Kuss jedoch. Sanft bewegte sie ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas Schönes gefühlt. Sie löste sich von mir um Luft zu holen. „Ich liebe dich, Bella" hauchte ich lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich auch" gab sie mir zurück. Sie machte mich so glücklich. Ich küsste sie auf die Wange und zog sie in meine Arme. Sie fühlte sich so weich an. Ich liebte ihre Nähe. Wir verbrachten eine Weile so sitzend, bis ich ihren Vater der sich auf dem Heimweg befand, hörte. „Bella, dein Vater kommt gleich nach Hause" informierte ich sie. Sie schreckte zurück. „Oh" „Soll ich gehen? Ich bring das Auto kurz nach Hause, dann könnte ich wieder kommen" fragte ich schüchtern. Sie schien verwirrt zu sein. „Wie willst du denn …?" fragte sie. Ich grinste. „Ich kann durch dein Fenster rein klettern." sagte ich. „Oh ach so, ja bitte ich würde wirklich sehr gerne noch mit dir darüber reden." bittet sie mich. „Ja, ich auch" stimmte ich zu. Ich lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, dann stieg sie aus und in ging ins Haus. Ich fuhr schnell weg, damit mich ihr Vater nicht doch noch erwischte. Ich würde ja später wieder kommen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Bella erwiderte meine Gefühle und hatte mir meinen ersten Kuss geschenkt. Es war viel zu schön um Wahr zu sein. Wenig Später holte mich die Realität wieder ein. Ich war ein Vampir. Sie ein Mensch. Das konnte doch gar nicht funktionieren. Ich vertrieb diesen störenden Gedanken, aber schnell wieder. Irgendwie würde es schon gehen. Irgendwie würden wir das schon hin bekommen, gemeinsam.

Ende

Ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen!  
Liebe Grüße an alle Leser  
herz-aus-eis


End file.
